No one could understand
by airelothwen
Summary: No one could possibly understand what it is like. It is impossible for anyone to know what it is like to go through this. But sometimes, you just have to live with that fact (JOC but comeing later and its not really mainly romance but more ppl read those)
1. Default Chapter

This story is disclaimed.

****

No one could understand

It was beginning to grow dark when a very feminine face, hidden in straggling brown locks, and a body shrouded in varying degrees of dirty brown shirt, breeches and jacket emerged from a broken down warehouse somewhere on the edge of a fishing village on one of the larger islands somewhere in the Caribbean. The feminine faced one didn't really know – or care for that matter – just where the island was. It was a short, or long, walk to where it was staying, it all depended.

Today, the walk was quite long. Feminine face had seen a cove on one of the even longer walks it had taken another day with some rather promising caves in which to weather the on coming storm. Being relatively new to the sea and island life, it seemed oblivious to the knowledge that caves at sea level during a storm were not just shelter from rain. It was also a magnet for swelling tides, battering waves and mighty swirling currents that had the tendency to awaken with a vengeance in weather conditions such as what was to come.

Another hour or two had elapsed – or so it seemed to the feminine faced one – before it gave up any hope of being able to stay 'safe and dry' in the cave as it had first thought. Better to brave the wind and rain on land than stay in the cave at the mercy of the relentless waves. It knew no other way out than to climb out, trying to stay as high above the waves as was possible on the low cave walls.

Only a few feet from success it clung to the cliff, hair plastered to its thin cheeks by the rain, and some whipping around in the wild wind, shirt ripped and billowing. Already out of the cave and almost within reach of the top of the rock that, with a suddenly huge swell, the water rose, and with a flash of lightning, swept feminine face into the swirling blue depths of the merciless ocean. Even the wail uttered was lost in the deafening howl of the gale.

A little further down the coast, in a ditch below the main road used to traverse the island between plantations and the few villages, there could be seen a number of dark figures standing in the rain. Smiles, an alien looking expression to their gaunt and scarred features, appeared on their despairing faces. Some could remember storms like this in the old land – other could not – it did not really matter. All could feel the freedom the wind was blowing in, the rain on their faces washing away their troubles. It_ could _be described as 'good', the feeling the storm brought, but as lightning flashed, illuminating the faces of these figures, nothing could be described as good about their existence. Their lives were counted as less than that of flees on the back of the worst cow in a herd. As the wild wind whipped sodden brown, tangled locks around their heads, many a life was voluntarily cast into the unforgiving, yet unprejudiced raging waves of the deep blue. 

There was the usual sudden, unexpected cloud break and sunshine as the wild storm drew to an end. A lone ship, somewhat understandably bedraggled after the nights raging gale, was to be seen sailing in the waters somewhere where the mid Atlantic became the Caribbean Sea. The crew, exhausted from the long night, began to collapse below deck to catch up on lost sleep, leaving only a minimal few on deck.

The captain, on the other hand, stood tall and alert – well… alert_ish_ at any rate – at the helm, arms idly playing with the wooden knobs (minds out of the gutters now dearies :p). It was to be a fine day, he thought happily, checking the bearings to make sure they sailed on the correct course. Under his breath, a faint song could be heard – something about eggs – and as he seemed to finish, he snapped the compass closed and grinned, as though he had come to a decision about something.

"Men!" he shouted, one arms on the whell, the other in the air in a drunken sort of gesture, accentuating all his words. " I have the urge for a bit of fun!" To this, those on deck – very few as mentioned before – cheered. "So, to celebrate the Pearls most _illustrious_ escape though the storm, what say you we make a nice call into Tortuga after we take a quick peek in at Port Royal to pick up some baggage?" There was less of a cheer this time. Although all looked forward to a call into the pirate haven that was Tortuga, no one really relished any visit to a military town like Port Royal. They knew jack wasn't stupid, but even he could not always escape the noose.

The captain nodded to himself, knowing that the crew would be even more co-operative and faster than normal in Port Royal if they knew there was a treat at the end of it. He turned back to staring at the horizon, and pulled out his telescope from his pocket (really, get them OUT of the gutter! You'll get mud all over your face!!). As the captain put it to his face, with a lopsided smile, a quiet song could be heard coming form his lips. 

'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!'

A/N sorry its short, I'm not good at long chapters, but this took me ages coz I'm trying to make it good, and stick tot he characters, plus I was researching general pirate like bahviour – ok, ok I was reading a book, going on one web site and watching the below deck feature on the dvd, but its better than nothing. I don't know how long it will take me to write the next chapter, but if you really want it review or email loads so I keep eing reminded to!


	2. Chapter Two

Ok, here you are, sorry if its short and everything like that, but I do find it hard to write long chjapters, even in the what month since I last posted. Ahh well... Ok Author notes are from *s at the end.... Ok? Oh, and larboard is the same as port.  
  
CHAPTER TWO A few hours later, a couple of smaller islands now visible off the larboard side; the captain ordered the only female on the crew to take over the steering and bear on a more westerly direction to take them under St Maarten*. The captain himself retired to his cabin, by now rather weary, although he would never have shown it to his crew. By the time he had stripped to his trousers, exhaustion had begun to set in and as soon as the Captain's head touched the pillow, he was asleep. One eye always open of course.  
  
He did not know how long he slept, merely that it was sometime later that he was rudely awakened by a loud banging on the door and a shout of 'Captain! Captain! Open the bloody door Jack!' Grunting, Jack fought with his sheets and finally managed to subdue them to pull himself up. Awake, but not yet coherent, he pulled on his shirt and stumbled out on deck, squinting as the afternoon sun revived him somewhat  
  
'What is it ye scurvy maggots,' he yelled, slurring more than usual due to the effects of only just having woken, 'that merits ye waking a poor weary Cap'n?!'  
  
'Captain,' Gibbs said, turning to look at his captain. 'There's a - ' He stopped, looking at Jack in a puzzled kind of way.  
  
Jack frowned and tilted his head to look at Gibbs questioningly. 'What?' he demanded.  
  
'Jack?' Gibbs looked amused. 'Why've you got your shirt on backward?'  
  
'Meh?' The captain grunted in reply, looking down bemused. 'Oh.' He said noticing his hastily donned shirt was indeed on backwards.* 'I was...erm...making a fashion statement?' he quipped 'As it were.' Swiftly removing his arms and twisting his shirt around, Jack was careful he did not remove his head, hence preventing bad luck.* 'Anyway, what was your rude awakening for then?'  
  
'Oh!' Gibbs shook himself - by now very accustomed to his captain's strange mannerism. 'Well there be a man on yonder island, waving madly at us.' Gibbs pointed at a small, rocky island off to the port side where a small figure could be made out, frantically signalling to the Black Pearl. 'I reckon he be stranded. We were wondering if you wanted us to go rescue the man, or just carry on.'  
  
Jack shaded his eyes and peered at the figure on the islet. They looked skinny, not big enough to be any real trouble, he thought, and there was no shelter around for anyone else to be hiding in. 'He does look alone and stranded.' Jack stated, still pondering. He sighed, realising there as only one thing he could do. After all, the bloke currently residing on that spit of land was not the only one who had once - actually twice now - been stranded on an island and Jack could still remember how helpless it had made him feel. 'Send out the rowboat!' he shouted in a resigned voice. 'But make it quick!'  
  
They had let the sails fall slack and a crew of 6 - Jack himself included so as to make sure the operation ran with utmost swiftness - were rowing the longboat* toward the small island where the figure could be seen. It was a surprisingly long way, Jack thought, feeling strain on his back and arms, they had had to stay a long way offshore because of the shallow water nearer the island, and despite being used to manual labour (after all he was a sailor, pirate or no, and a sailor's life was one of hard work and effort) he was the Captain and so was the man who could get others to do those more exhausting jobs for him and so did not always work his muscles as hard as his crew.  
  
The figure on the island was now decidedly closer and Jack, peering at him from the boat, now very near the shore, frowned. The man, who was sitting down in what looked like complete relief, now appeared decidedly effeminate. No one had really considered the idea that perhaps the figure was a woman, just assumed the figure on the island wearing male clothing, was...well, male. If it was a woman, Jack had a good mind to shoot the damn thing and turn right around. Ah, dammit, she was a stranded, even Jack had the decency to leave her where she was with a pistol to let her do it herself. He didn't have time to be doing with a woman on his ship right now, Anamaria was more than enough. Not to mention the raucous it would cause among the crew. Now it wasn't that Jack didn't appreciate his fair share - if not more - of female company, but right now, at the end of a voyage which was taking them to one of the central ports in the Caribbean filled with Naval vessels, he didn't have time for them.  
  
Author Notes: *does anyone happen to know if it was called that then? *I assume, even though shirts fastened up the front (ta mrs beta lady) he wouldn't have noticed because.. well... hes jack * bad luck.. ok, well I don't know about other people, but where I live, you don't take your haed out of a shirt if you are turnign it round, just your arms, because if you do its bad luck. * meh, was it one of them? What type of boats did they have? 


End file.
